The present invention relates generally to a chromatography system and method, and particularly, to a liquid chromatography system and method, and more particularly, to a flash chromatography system. Chromatography is used to analyze the constituents, or fractions, of a sample of interest, and, in some cases, to collect each of the fractions of the sample of interest separately for further analysis or use. Chromatography generally relates to any of a variety of techniques used to separate complex mixtures based on the differential affinities of the fractions of the sample for a mobile phase with which the sample flows, and a stationary phase through which the sample passes.
Generally, liquid chromatography includes a stationary phase that includes a finely powdered solid adsorbent packed into a chromatography cartridge or column, and the mobile phase includes one or more eluting solvents that are moved through the cartridge by a pump. The sample to be analyzed by liquid chromatography is injected into the cartridge and monitored by a detector. The detector provides identification and/or differentiation of the fractions as the fractions elute from the cartridge. In general, flash chromatography includes a cartridge (in some cases, a disposable cartridge) filled with the stationary phase (e.g., silica gel), and the sample to be separated is placed on top of the stationary phase. The cartridge is filled with an isocratic or gradient solvent which, with the help of pressure, enables the sample to run through the cartridge and become separated. Generally, liquid chromatography, and particularly, flash chromatography can be used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, drug discovery, sample clean-up, and natural product purification, among others.